


Now What?

by nowisnotimeforcaution



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post Season 1, Post-Grand Prix Final, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowisnotimeforcaution/pseuds/nowisnotimeforcaution
Summary: The Grand Prix is over. Victor is staying as Yuri's couch but also wants to make a comeback. They find out that this might be harder then they thought.





	

After the Grand Prix Final, in which Yuri won silver, everything seemed to go by at light speed. Victor had decided to make his comeback at the Russian Nationals, and stay as Yuri’s coach. They were both so happy with the thought of skating with and against each other that they hadn’t put much thought into it. That was until the banquet the next day.

Victor, Yuri, and Yakov were all sitting at a table together. Everyone else was mingling within the crowd.

“So, you want to come back for the Russian National’s.” Yakov had blurted out, “That gives you barely two weeks to get a short program and a free skate together.”

Victor had become stiff next to Yuri as Yakov continued, “And you are aware that the Japan Nationals is on the same dates right? You can’t be at two places at once Vitya. Not to mention you have to come back to Russia if you expect me to coach you again.” At this point Yuri had frozen up.

Okay, so perhaps they hadn’t thought it though.

The rest of the banquet seemed to fly by. Yuri had decided that he was not going to drink that night, after last year’s incident. Victor was able to convince him to have one, to celebrate his accomplishment, and for their ever blooming relationship. Victor had more then a few but Yuri was able to put a stop to it before any articles of clothing came off. After all, they did have things to talk about once they got back to the room.

The night was over and the two were back in the room getting ready for bed. Yuri had just finished brushing his teeth and Victor was already in bed chugging down a bottle of water at Yuri’s demand. He was aimlessly scrolling though intagram when he noticed Yuri was standing at the end of the bed not getting in. “Yuri?” Victor asked with a tilt of his head.

Yuri didn’t even know where to start. He thought he knew what he wanted to say but he was suddenly reminded of the fact that Victor was going back to Russia. Not tomorrow, seeing that they already had a flight booked to Japan and all of Victor’s stuff was there. But Yuri’s fear of Victor leaving him was flooding him. That and the fact that Yuri never apologized for making Victor cry two nights ago, for a similar request. Yuri didn’t know what to do, ask to go to Russia with him? Or would he just let Victor have the rest of the season to himself. His thoughts were broken by Victor’s hand coming up to his face and wiping a tear off. He didn’t even realize he started crying. Honestly, he was surprised at the action. Victor was never good when he started crying. He would freeze up not knowing what to do with him. Yuri could tell Victor wanted to do something, but he was never sure of what. This had him staring at Victor still unable to form words. 

They both stared at each other for a bit. Victor’s hand stayed on Yuri’s face and when Yuri snapped out of his stupor a blush rose to his cheeks. He took Victors hand in his own and stared down at it nervously. Of course it was the hand with the ring on it which made Yuri even more nervous. He mustered up every ounce of courage he had in him and looked back up at Victor who was waiting patiently for him to say anything.  
“What are we going to do?” Yuri said quietly. Victor clearly not taking the hint pulled Yuri hoping he would get on the bed.

“I was planning on going to sleep with my arms wrapped around you.” Victor said making Yuri turn a brighter shade of red before snatching his hand away.

“N- no! We need to talk about what we are doing in regards to you coaching me!” Yuri said a little more aggressively then he wanted. Victor frowned not liking how this tuned.

“We already decided on this Yuri. I’m coaching you, end of story.”

“But… how. You heard Yakov, you can’t be at two places at once.” Yuri had reverted to spinning the ring on his finger. He noticed that he started doing that when he was nervous. Well it was better then picking at his fingernails. 

“Yuri you aren’t going to convince me to not be your coach. You’re coming with me to Russia and we will figure out everything as we go. Everything will work out. I know it will.” Victor was up on his knees so he was face to face with Yuri. He had a sort of scolding look on his face like everything he said was totally natural and not unexpected.

“Y-you want me to come to Russia with you?” Yuri said searching Victor’s face. The edges of Victors lips turned into a smile, but a sympathetic one. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

Yuri smiled and his eyes sparkled like a boy on Christmas. He wrapped his arms around Victor roughly enough that he fell on top of him on the bed. They broke out into laughter. When they stopped Yuri realized how close they were to each other. He was going to back away from Victor’s embrace but Victor had other plans. Victor placed a hand on the back of Yuri’s head and leaned their foreheads together closing his eyes. This simple gesture made Yuri relax as he closed his eyes as well. He should be used to this sort of contact already, they had snuggled more times then not. But now, with rings on their fingers everything felt different. 

Yuri opened his eyes to watch Victor. He took this moment to study him. Everything about this man was beautiful, and he seriously couldn’t believe that Victor was… his? Yuri’s eyes glanced at his lips and he bit his own. They had only kissed twice, their fist one at the Cup of China, much to Yuri’s surprise, and the second back at home. Yuri couldn’t really handle the fact that he didn’t know what that kiss meant, so he ended up hiding from Victor unless they were in the skating rink where it was just business, even if Victor was a little more touchy then usual. Then one day much to Yuri’s surprise Victor stopped him in the house to ask what was up with him and why he was avoiding him. Yuri explained that he was just confused about their relationship when they weren’t on the ice, to which Victor straight up kissed him. Yuri didn’t stop him, and it was only Mari walking thought the same hallway that stopped them, much to Yuri’s embarrassment. Needless to say they haven’t kissed since. Between not having much time alone and the stress of the Grand Prix the most that they have done was hold hands and hug longer then normal people do, and… get engagement rings?

Victor’s eyes opened and they locked eye contact. The hand that was not on the back of Yuri’s head was crawling up the side of his arm giving him goose bumps. By the time the hand was on Yuri’s lower lip, Yuri had a hand gripping Victor’s shirt. 

“Can I kiss you?” Victor asked softly. Yuri actually wanted to laugh at that, Victor asking to kiss him? He kept his cool and simply nodded. Slowly Victor leaned in and Yuri meets him halfway. Their lips meet gently and such a light touch sent a shiver down Yuri’s spine. Their previous kisses were not like this, their lips crashed together in a way that more shocking then anything, but this, this was electrifying. Yuri’s hands went up to Victor’s face as he basically begged for more. Victor gladly accepted the offer and pulled Yuri closer to him. How long they kissed for Yuri couldn’t tell, but by the time they pulled away they were out of breath and hot. Victor pulled Yuri in so that Yuri could rest his head on his chest, which Yuri accepted. Victor took the glasses of his face and put them on the bedside table before shutting off the lights. He pressed a light kiss to Yuri’s forehead, “Goodnight, my love.” He said with a smile before closing his eyes. 

Yuri smiled, their future in Russia was certain to be full of surprises. “Goodnight, Vitya.” He said wrapping his arm around Victor’s waist and nodding off to sleep.


End file.
